


Undertale affections and ships

by Archive_keeper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archive_keeper/pseuds/Archive_keeper
Summary: The combinations of heated stuff in Undertale. Major shipping also involved*You have been warned. So no complaining





	Undertale affections and ships

Warning: Lemon, Lesbian! MATURE CONTENT 18

Content: Forced lesbian sex, light Bondage and a bit of...rape? Yeah, it's pretty heavy

Frisk, Chara, Undertale

You have been warned

P.S Frisk and Chara are 20 years old in this story.

(Chara and frisk are females in this story)

\--I--

Frisk and Chara were walking towards the restaurant. Frisk yawned, rubbing her bleary eyes. It had been a long day, and now the nighttime wasn't helping either as she only thought of her bed. "Are we almost there, Chara?"'"Yes, and-" She was cut off as a scream sounded from Frisk. Struggling, Frisk felt herself dragged back by a rough hand. Chara tried to reach out, only to get a resounding blow on her head. She blurrily wondered where Frisk was going and then, with a rush, remembered the situation at hand. She dashed after the man, only to have the man shut a door behind her. Cursing, she realised the door was made of oak, and started bashing it with all her might, fear pulsating through her veins.

Frisk felt rough hands dragging her. She tried to struggle, to scream but to no avail. She was tied onto her chair and (WARNING!!!) stripped of all her clothes, leaving only her dark maroon panties and bra. Her skirt and top was ripped viciously in half by the man in front of her eyes, causing her to shiver briefly in the current temperature. The man loomed and he saw the pieces of cloth that was the barrier to Frisk's virginity and decided to leave it there: He'll have more fun later. He decided to properly tear up her clothes. She started screaming, only to keep quiet as the man whipped out a butterfly knife.

Chara crashed into the room, expecting the worst. She was flooded with relief as she saw Frisk still alive, but was filled with anger and horror at the sight of Frisk almost naked and that damned knife poking her neck. "So, you followed us here."" What do you want?" Chara blasted back, only to get the gesture from the man. She fumed and started forward, only to retrace her step as Frisk cried in pain, blade digging into her shoulder. Stop. Right. There.

Chara was forced to take out her clothes at knifepoint, but she thankfully sent an SOS message first. Now she needed to stall for time.

"Come here" the man said. Only in her undergarments, Chara was forced to stand in front of Frisk, who was now trembling with fear. "Get on your knees" the man said. Chara was forcefully pushed onto the floor in front of Frisk's crotch. "No! Please, don't-!" Screamed Frisk, who got a tight slap and another warning directed towards her. Chara felt her anger rising, the familiar sensation of genocide, but pushed it down. She needed to make sure Frisk will not be hurt. and her anger might just instigate the man.

"Take off the panties" The man ordered. Chara just continued squatting in front of Frisk, not believing that this was happening.

A part of her hand wanted Frisk, but another part was greatly in disbelief about what was happening. She refused to obey. "Would you rather me do the job?" Chara sat still, still reluctant until the man started to roughly grab the hem of Frisk's panties and tug forcefully, revealing a part of Frisk's pussy as said person squirmed pathetically. Chara then removed the man's hand and slowly, she pushed down Frisk's panties to expose her pussy. Frisk and Chara blushed madly as Chara stared at Frisk's pussy. Chara never expected to have...intimacy like this; her dream was to have an accepting partner in private, not forcefully with the damned maniacal bystander. But Frisk's pussy was the most beautiful thing Chara had ever seen. With only a small trace of hair, it was cleanly shaven otherwise, and the aroma, the sweet smell was filling the air, and with it brought a strange sense of arousal to Chara. Frisk was very ashamed, having to expose the part of herself to the one person she wanted to do so most. but like Chara, they wanted a setting of privacy, not-

"Lick it"

What?

Chara looked up in disbelief. The man wanted her to have sex with Frisk! No! She wouldn't allow that. She sat and started to beg, much to the man's delight. Tears streamed down her face as she refused to commit such an action. A word finally broke her thoughts. "Chara. Just...get on with it."Frisk's face was filled with resignation, and Chara sighed. Finally, Chara took a long, slow lick at Frisk's clit, causing Frisk to instinctively buck her hips and moan.

It was nothing like she thought, the sweet juice filled her mind with a strange need. She forgotten about the man who was standing there, and the situation they were in as Chara started lapping like a thirsty dog at Frisk's pussy, just determined to get more of that juice.

\--I--

Frisk started thrashing about and screaming as she felt Chara's tongue lap her continuously. "AH! AHHH CHARA PLEASESTOPSTOPSTOP...", such a sensation was foreign to her, and she did not want to feel that. Especially in front of some man.

Said person was standing aside, a look of malicious intent on his face, glee with delirious joy. Frisk cried as her swollen clit got sucked as Chara hungrily slurped against her. "Ah...ah..." Frisk could only mutter. Just then, Chara decided to take it a step further, and Frisk cried in pain as fingers entered her. Chara wanted this moment to last as she felt the warmth that Frisk's kitty provided, the tickling feeling of Frisk's pussy hair against her chin, the whimpers from Frisk. Pain and pleasure were two words that undermined Frisk's feelings of anguish and lustfulness. As her swollen pussy continued to be ravaged, with Chara pausing every so often to just whiff the fresh wonderful scent of Frisk's juice, Frisk felt a foreign tightness against her. It was not long before Frisk came, with Chara eagerly drinking up her juice. Frisk slowly closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

\--I--

Frisk sat up in bed. Was that all a nightmare? She tried to tell herself it was...but the soreness on her womanhood, the remnants of her juice, and the vividness of it all, she couldn't have...

"My child, you're awake! Are you better?" Cried Toriel, who crashed into a room in a very non-dignified manner. "What are you-"

"Did you not remember last night?" Wait. Oh god. Oh God!

She really had sex with Chara!

Just then, Chara stood outside the door, her hands at her side in an awkward manner. "Mind if I came in?"

Chara hated the way they felt. Hated what they did. When they lapped at Frisk's cunt, Frisk had begged her to stop and called for help.

But Frisk came.

She smeared Chara's face with her cum, and it was only then that Chara's eyes widened as she realised what she had done. She glared towards the man, only to see an erect cock out of the man as he loomed at Chara hungrily. Chara tried calling for help, but Frisk's unconscious body was the only living soul nearby. She struggled against his hands but it was useless. He pushed her against a nearby table, with ropes attached to the corners.

Chara widened as she redoubled her efforts to futily struggle against her burly opponent, but inevitably her hands were tied to the table, and she was left to the mercy of that man. The man ripped her panties and Chara whimpered as she saw the small cloth that was her only virginity shield gone, she was now unprotected and vulnerable. The man closed his mouth over her entrance and she screamed as he licked her inner walls, unrelenting. Trying to thrash about didn't work as the man continued to lick her, her hands tied up and her legs forcefully held over the man's shoulders as he stuck his tongue inside her, flicking Chara's clit and licking her pussy that made Chara heat up and Chara, being a virgin, wondered why she was seeing white and how something so wrong can feel so good. After many licks, he stood and placed his cock onto her entrance. Chara knew there was no escaping this one, but tried anyway as she kicked the man and got a second of respite. The man recovered just as quickly and held her down. Chara was then desperate enough. "STOP! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T DO THIS!". The heartless man grinned, "Shouldn't have brought the damn monsters to the surface then. You're no ambassador, and I'll show you that by taking your virginity no matter what." He started to push in and she felt the tip penetrate her, only to have a grunt as the man fell, his back bloody and impaled by bones, spears and...burns? She could only think of relief as white furred hands held her tightly, as Undyne tried to surpress a nosebleed as she untied Frisk. The group had gotten their message and had spotted the alleyway after reports of suspicious screams. They had decided not to report the matter to the police; Frisk was still the ambassador and such a case will cause unnecessary attention. Instead, the case was to Undyne, who was supremely pissed (and very embarassed) about the whole situation.

"Frisk?" Frisk was snapped out of her thoughts. Chara gently laid their hand on their shoulder, making Frisk shudder. "I-I'm sorry". Frisk looked at Chara in surprise and Chara fought to blink back tears. The thought of having sex really made her revolted, but Frisk's taste was sweeter than the chocolates Chara loved. She did not know how to continue. "I-I'm sorry" Chara managed to croak out. She had to force in the bile before continuing. "When we were forced to...y'know, I lost myself. I really wanted you Frisk. I just did not expect it to become this way." Her next move startled Frisk as Chara hugged her. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY IDIDNTMEANTOHURTYOU..." Chara started sobbing. Frisk put her hand on Chara's. "Chara, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Everyone was a victim in this one, and besides..." Frisk confessed, "...I liked that".

This was my first lemon. I hope you enjoyed!

\--I--

Undertale @Toby Fox

Story by me.

 


End file.
